1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to solar illumination devices and more particularly to such a solar illumination device capable of manipulatively operating as a table lamp, a flashlight, or a lamp for meeting.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional solar illumination device 50 includes a lamp base 51, a rechargeable unit 52, a lamp head 53 and a solar panel 54. The rechargeable unit is mounted in the lamp base 51. The lamp head 53 is mounted on the lamp base 51. The lamp head 53 is electrically connected to the rechargeable unit 52. The solar panel 54 is electrically connected to the rechargeable unit 52.
The rechargeable unit 52 has a plurality of battery troughs and a plurality of Nickel-Metal Hydride batteries (Ni-H batteries) mounted in the battery troughs. The solar panel 54 is mounted on the lamp base 51 and can absorb solar energy and convert it to electrical energy to supply the rechargeable unit 52 and to be stored in the rechargeable unit 52.
Therefore, it can effectively save energy instead of consuming energy supplied from a common power source. However, the conventional solar illumination device 50 only has the function of the desk lamp. It cannot satisfy the diverse needs of modern people, and many problems still exist such as being relatively bulky, etc.